


Bluelight and Wizards

by ZobbleStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Child of the virus - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Gen, Ignores Prototype 2, Original Blacklight variant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not the original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZobbleStone/pseuds/ZobbleStone
Summary: When HEPHAESTUS used an experimental Frame/shift drive, he unknowingly brought a sentient cousin with him, Bluelight. How will this unknown Blacklight cousin fare when entering a new universe?Inspired by Child of the virus and begins simultaneously to A Wizard and his Viral Familiar.
Kudos: 1





	Bluelight and Wizards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wizard, and his Viral Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000465) by [Hell_5pawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_5pawn/pseuds/Hell_5pawn). 



> This story was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000465?view_full_work=true and http://www.fanfiction.net/s/10308796/1/Child-of-the-Virus and begins at the same time as A Wizard and his Viral Familiar.
> 
> Please comment where errors appear and general feedback if you enjoy my work but check out Hell_5pawn first.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Just as John activated the experimental Frame/shift drive, he didn’t notice the blue tendril that hooked on from his original body and activated the drive, it was not a pleasant experience for the blue tendril because as soon as the Frame/shift drive powered down, it had just been knocked off by turbulence from atmospheric reentry and burnt up. This wasn’t the end for the hardy tendril but it wouldn’t be conscious for another few years.

During the slumber of the tendril, a great many things occurred, from ‘direwolves’ appearing to Blacklight discovering beyond the stars, from lazy Wizards being found to a symbiotic relationship with Blacklight. And all this occurred while Bluelight sat in a Wizard’s plant pot idly biding it’s time and grew among the massive amounts of Em that the Wizard unknowingly outputted.


End file.
